Friends with a Slytherin!
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: Starts off with Ginny in her 1st year at Hogwarts. (Chamber of Secrets) She makes three new friends on the train. Little does she know how eventful this 1st year will be. You will find out Dumbledore has a little plan in stored for her and one of her new friends. Please review! Evangeline


Friends With a Slytherin?!

I decided to not continue the other HP fanfic I started writing. My inspiration to write has increased, since I had to write a story in social studies. I'll hopefully will update Gods go to Middle School soon. So here's the first chapter hope you like it.

~Evangeline

* * *

Ginny:

I'm so relieved and happy now that I'm on the train going to Hogwarts. Tomorrow I'll finally be in a house, earning points, making new friends, and learning magic. I found a compartment and pulled my things inside not realizing there was already some people inside. "Hey do you need some help?" "Oh! I didn't see you, can I sit here?" "Of course. Let's all introduce ourselves." "I'm Ginny Weasley." I say. There were 3 other girls inside the compartment. Two were blonde and the other was a brunette. "I'm Poppy Parkinson, this is Luna Lovegood, and that's Anna Marie Malfoy." Said the brunette. The blonde with blue eyes is Luna and the blonde with gray eyes is Anna Marie. "Anna Marie can I call you Anna or Marie? Don't you have an older brother?" I ask her. "Yeah Ginny, I think we've both heard enough of our brothers complaining about each other." The candy cart just stopped at our compartment, so we all buy some candy. "What house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Luna asks us. "Marie and my family are hoping we end up in Slytherin like all of our other family members." Poppy says. "Poppy and Anna you're related? Well my whole family has always been in Gryffindor." "Yes, Poppy's my cousin and how about you Luna?" Anna says. "I think any house would be fine, but I think I fit in Ravenclaw the best." "I say we should still be friends no matter what house we're in." I say. "Agreed." The other 3 say.

At Hogwarts: The Sorting Hat Ceremony

"Luna Lovegood, RAVENCLAW!" "Anna Marie Malfoy, SLYTHERIN!" "Poppy Parkinson,...HUFFLEPUFF!" It was finally my turn to put on the hat. In 3 seconds, the hat yelled Gryffindor. "Before I let you all eat, I want these four people to come see me after the feast: Ron and Ginny Weasley and Draco and Anna Marie Malfoy. That is all." said Dumbledore.

After the feast:

My brother and I walk up to Dumbledore while Malfoy and Anna were already there. "I want all four of you to try to get along with each other." "We can get along not sure about them though." Anna and I say. "We can try to get a long. Can't promise anything though." The boys say. "Okay boys, now wait outside the hall. The girls will follow you soon." Ron and Malfoy listened to Dumbledore and went to wait outside the hall. "Now you two are going to help me. You probably have heard that Professor Trelawney isn't a real seer and that Divination is a waste of your time. That isn't true. She is a seer but I have ordered her to make the class seem like a waste of your time. Now Professor Trelawney has foreseen horrible things in our future. I need your help to promote house unity. In 2 years we're hosting the tri-wizard tournament, that's when you two will start promoting house unity." "How are we suppose to promote house unity?" I ask. "Professor McGonagall and Snape are going to teach you two how to change your appearance and how to duplicate yourself." "Do they know about this Professor Dumbledore?" Anna asks. " Yes, that is all now go back to your common rooms with your brothers." Anna and I walk out of the great hall then left with our brothers. Ron told me to password to the common room on the way there. (The loyalist of them all)

The next day...

I came down to the common room and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were about to leave to go to the great hall so I joined them. After I arrived in the great hall, Anna pulled my arm and we walked over to Professor Snape. "Miss Malfoy and Weasley, your first lesson will be with me after dinner in my classroom. Please come to the classroom on time if possible. That is all." Anna and I then went back to or own house tables to eat breakfast. After I finished breakfast the prefects showed us to or first class. My first class was Transfiguration which only had all gryffindors. Apparently all the 1st years have to have classes with their house until winter holidays. This is going to a long and exciting day. I wonder what Snape is going to teach Anna and me.

* * *

So that's the first chapter so far. Please review. Will start working on the next chapter for Gods go back to Middle School. That's been delayed for a while due to some complications. I got this finished a day early. Happy early birthday to myself. Wish I have a nice birthday tomorrow.

~Evangeline


End file.
